


Decisions

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty, The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6474175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Marybeth Casey's life has changed but he is not sure if this is what he wants</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decisions

Some weeks after the alien incident the normal life started to step into the place of horror and panic and nightmares again. But even when the fame faded away, for Casey a lot had changed for the better. No one dared to call him a geek anymore, even Gabe and the other jocks had stopped to bully him. And he had a girlfriend. Delilah, cheerleader queen, editor of the school's magazine and one of the most famous girls at school. A lot of guys envied him, his dad was proud of him maybe for the first time in his life.

So, why did it feel so wrong when Delilah asked him if he wanted to stay overnight at the weekend? They had kissed before, even made out a bit but he knew that she wanted more than just that. The thought alone made him nervous.

It was not just because he had never been together with a girl before. Every time he kissed her, a slightly uneasy feeling crept over him; it was an interesting, new experience, yes, but not more. He had never been able to tell her: 'I love you' yet. And he refused to think about the future she had started to talk about.

"She is not the right one," Zeke had told him once.  
"One day she will break your heart."

Zeke! The very thought of him made Casey shudder; his always slightly messy hair, his deep brown eyes, the birthmark on his shoulder. And his smile, the most wonderful smile he had ever seen.

It might be wrong, but deep inside he knew, he would never feel for Delilah what he felt for Zeke.  


**Author's Note:**

> written for Comment_fic = Post-canon, prompt: any, any, heart
> 
> also posted at my LJ


End file.
